


From Reader to Lovers

by Soeverlasting



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Balcony Scene, Books, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Catra, a published author, spies a certain blond reading her newest book on the hotel balcony adjacent to hers.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	From Reader to Lovers

Catra walked out to the hotel room balcony. Today was the last stop on her latest book tour and her newest book got a Netflix adaptation. Things were looking up.

Letting out a long exhale, Catra took in the view. The balcony faced north, looking over the ivory sand beach. Big green palm trees dotted along the shore.

Before starting on the next book, for there is always the next book, Catra is going to enjoy herself. Mixing herself a drink, she returned to the balcony and laid back on the lounge chair.

When she did, there was a blond sunning herself on the balcony adjacent to hers. The lovely girl with hair tied in a ponytail and poof sat on two cushions on top of a table. She's topless but wore black silk briefs. She was swinging her legs as she thumbed through a book. The book was Catra's latest.

Catra held back a gasp as she followed the girl's mouth read along with her words. Would her voice be as lovely as the rest of her? Does she know how she's stroking, among other things, Catra's ego?

Obviously not, as the reader turned on her side, giving Catra a view of a long tan back glowing in the sunlight. _Best vacation ever._ The reader held the book in one hand while the other went down...oh dear.

Judging from the way her back hitch up and down along with the motion of her hand, Catra knew where the reader was in the book. _Hopefully, it was as fun to read as to write._ Catra wanted to shout out but didn't want to ruin the performance.

But just soon as the girl started pleasuring herself, she stopped. She sat up and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes hovered over a single page. Without turning around, she left the balcony.

_What the hell?_ Catra sat there dumbfounded.

/-/

_She's probably a snooty booktuber._ Catra knocked back another shot of whiskey at the hotel bar. _She's probably going to complain about every little thing._ Catra expects detractors every time she publishes. It's part of the game, but still, seeing her stop just stop in the middle of a climactic scene, wounded Catra's pride as a writer.

A good story makes you read until the end.

The bartender slid a mint julep across the counter.

"I didn't order this," Catra said.

The bartender gestured to someone across the bar. It was the topless girl, fully clothed this time. She must have bought Catra the drink.

Catra wasn't going to reject free alcohol. Nodding to the girl, Catra raised the mint julep as if in a toast. _Here's looking to you, bitch._ The mint julep tasted sweet going down Catra's throat. Not exactly her style, but it'll get her drunk regardless.

The girl walked over to Catra's place at the bar, taking the stool next to the author.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hey," Catra said. As much as she loved the girl's absolutely stunning face, with her bright blue eyes and soft lips, she's still pissed off about earlier but chose to remain professional. No need for a disgruntled fan to say bad things about her or her work. "Thanks for the drink."

"No problem," she said. "I know you're probably busy relaxing just now but if you don't mind, can I get an autograph?" She held out the same book from earlier with several dogged ear pages.

Catra looked at the hardcover tome. _Gotta remain professional._ "You weren't at my book signing earlier?" Catra got out a pen.

"I was across town for tennis practice. I'm on the pro tour."

"I'm more of an MMA junkie," Catra said. The blond pouted. "Now who should I make this out to?"

"Adora Grayskull," she said.

Catra looked up. Now that got her attention.

"Yes, that Grayskull."

Catra wrote out the same message she wrote a thousand times earlier today. She almost gave the book back but dropped it at the counter.

The book fell open to a marked-up page. The girl was an active reader, with notes in red pen on the margins; a real massacre on the page. One comment caught Catra's eye: _Unrealistic._ It was written next to a section of the sex scene.

"Unrealistic?" Catra almost threw the drink in Adora's face, but hey the girl's entitled to her opinion.

Adora shifted her eyes to the side. "It was umm great, just...people don't behave like that."

Catra frowned. "It's a fantasy and I ain't talking about elves and dwarves."

"Your sex scenes tend to follow a derivative structure." Adora blushed.

_You must have read each and every one of my books to figure that out._ Catra smirked at Adora's words. "Hey, Adora," Catra said. "I don't need a lecture about sex."

"I was thinking more of a demonstration." A blush crept across Adora's face as her words caught up to her brain. "Fuck, forget I said anything. Thanks for the autograph." Adora almost left the counter but Catra grabbed her wrist.

"You're room or mine?" Catra smirked.

/-/

Months later, Catra did the talk show circuit for her newest novel. It was a sports romance. A far cry from her regency romances she was known for.

"Now Catra you're sex scenes are normally exquisite, but this novel, in particular, seems infused with new vigorous energy. Even the writing seems more lean and athletic not unlike the novel's sporty love interest," said the interviewer.

"It's a cliche but it's true. I draw from personal experience." Catra winked to the audience and they ate it all up.

"Would a certain Adora Grayskull be part of that personal experience? The heroine bears a striking resemblance to the tennis champion." The interviewer wiggled her eyebrows, thinking she cornered Catra.

Catra simply said, "No comment."


End file.
